Guided by the Moon A Draco Malfoy Fanfiction 2
by XxMichelle-MassacrexX
Summary: Read chapter one's Summary.


Chapter Two.

As I sat outside Snape's room on the stone floor, I thought about what just happened. I talked to Draco Malloy for the first time in my life, and it turned out he knew more about me than I could have ever imagined. What else did he know?

"Why won't you just let me help you Draco? That's why I know about it!" I heard Snape pleading with Draco. I wonder what that's about?

"Because… I don't need your help! I have to do this on my own! This is my job!" Draco screamed back. I was really starting to get freaked out. Suddenly the door broke open and out came Draco, practically steaming. "Just leave me alone, Severus!" he said to Snape, and then looked down at me. I guess my expression was scared because his face softened when he looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I shrugged, and then nodded. "How much did you hear?" Draco looked worried.

"Not much," I admitted. I just caught the tail end." I looked down at my shoelaces as I spoke. "Are you oaky?" I asked him. I'll admit I was a little worried.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's just some drama. Put it behind you, Artemis, it was nothing." He assured me. "Hey, do you want to head up to the Great Hall, get some food?" For the first time ever, he caught my eye, and my stomach fluttered. His eyes DID stare into mine like he could see my sole. Amazing.

I nodded instead of speaking because I was afraid my vocal cords would fail me. As we walked up to the Great Hall, we talked about our classes, friends, teachers, houses, quid ditch. We even asked each other about our families. "Well, My father's name is Lucius, my mum's Narcissa. I'm an only child, pureblood, of course. I have a pet snake named Bill. He's pretty awesome," Draco grinned at me.

"I have a cat named Apollo, and an owl named Echo. My parents' names are Vivian and Larry. Both were very proud when I got into Hogwarts, but I also got letters from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I was born in Surrey, but I've lived in France, Germany, and Italy, so we didn't know which school would be best for me, My parents were ecstatic when I chose to go here. They both just adore Dumbledore," I told him. By that time we were at the large doors that enter the Great Hall, laughing about our 2nd year defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lockhart. I wonder if he knew what really happened to him down in that Chamber. The stories Rom and Harry had told me were fit for your worst nightmares.

The doors were open, so we walked straight in. " I guess I'll see you later, Artemis? Maybe we can hang this weekend," Draco smiled at me as he backed away towards the Slytherin table.

I nodded. "I'd like that. See you around, Draco." I headed over to the Gryffindor table on the left side of the large dining hall. I spotted Hermione and Ginny. "Where are the guys?" I asked them.

They knew who I was talking about because Ginny shrugged and said, "Harry and Ron said they weren't hungry, so I suppose they're up in the common room." I nodded, helping myself to some vegetable soup.

"So speaking of Harry, how are you guys?" I asked Ginny. She choked on her pork chop.

Blushing furiously, she looked around to see who was near enough to be within earshot and then said to me, "What are you talking about? We're just friends. And speaking of awkward moments, why is Draco Malloy walking towards our table staring at you?" I turned around to see if she was just joking around, hoping she wasn't with all my heart, only to find that my prayers had been answered. Draco was strolling across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table; everyone's eyes on him yet his glued to me.

I smiled and stood up. "What, come to annoy me and my friends?" I joked with him.

A smirk crept across his face, "Oh, you know it, Artemis. I lay in my bed at night dreaming up ways to aggravate, annoy… to bug you and your friends." I ignored the butterflies I got when he said my name, and focused instead on the sarcasm in his voice.

"Gee, Draco, you're going to make me cry. Why you got to be so mean?" I pretended to sulk and flopped back down in my seat. Everyone in the large dining chamber burst out into laughter, even the teachers, which is when I realized that we had just been the center of attention for the past minute. "DO you want to go out in the corridor and speak more, erm, privately? A chorus of "ooh's" and wolf-whistles erupted and I yelled, "Shut up, people! For Merlin's sake!"

Draco was doubled over in laughter. When he finally regained control of himself he nodded and I looked back at Hermione, letting her read the anxious expression on my face before stepping out into the quiet corridor with Draco.


End file.
